Naruto AU Part 1: Arc 1: Journey to the Land of Waves
by Skye Izumi
Summary: Join (Smart/Stronger) Naruto Uzumaki in an Alternative Universe, Naruto's parents are still alive, Kurama is still sealed in Kushina. However a little problem at birth ensured Naruto wouldn't have a straight forward life, in the name of Kya. A single tailed Demon Fox born from the Chakra of the Ninetailed Fox within Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki

******Please forgive my bad spelling. I have Autism, and I struggle with my Reading and UK English. UK English, I say that because UK and US English are different. UK English is my first language, but I still struggle with it. I'm not looking for sympathy on anything like that, nor do i want it. I've never let Autism get in or control my life. I do read through my work and I still miss or misspell text, so please bare with me.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**12 Years Ago**

In the middle of a forest the sky is dark and clear, in the forest there is a cave. "My god it hurts…!" The painful cry of a woman is coming from within the cave. At the entrance are two men wearing masks, black cloak and are armed with weapons, they are guarding the entrance.

Inside the cave a woman with long beautiful red hair was giving birth. "HRRAAAAAA…" Her contractions had begun, they were agonizing for her. Her screams echoed out of the cave out into the midnight sky.

On her stomach were some markings, two hands hover above the markings, the hands belonged to a handsome blonde haired man. "I, UH, I've never heard Kushina in so much pain, are you sure she'll be alright?" The man is concerned, as this was his first time seeing anything like this.

An old woman by the name of **Biwako** the Wife of the Third Hokage is being the midwife helping Kushina with the birth of her child. "Yes she's fine, just keep your eyes on that seal." Child birth was nothing new for Biwako, so she isn't worried.

However, the man had never seen anything like it. "But she's-"

Biwako interrupts him "Good lord you're the Fourth Hokage Minato, don't panic. This is why women have babies, you men can't handle it." Even though Minato is naive to the all giving birth thing, he knows he could trust Biwako with Kushina's and Naruto's life.

Minato is concentrating on the markings, which is the seal on Kushina's stomach. "Hang in there Kushina." Minato giving Kushina encouragement.

"UAAU...!" Kushina's contractions became ever more painful, tears came out from her eyes. While at the very same time a very powerful force was trying to break out of Kushina.

"It's so strong I can feel the Nine Tailed Fox trying to break out!' Minato felt like he was being pushed back, by the enormous power of the Nine Tails. 'I hope this is over soon, I don't know how long I can keep this up, the fox is so powerful!" Minato's strength and will was being put to their limits.

"The head's out almost there!" As experienced as Biwako was in child birth, she knows this is far more dangerous than normal child birth. Failing at keeping the fox in Kushina would result in wide spread destruction all over.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAARRR...!" The Fox lets out an earth shaking roar as it tries to break free, the roar itself is so powerful the forest shakes, which is near a village. The village to is caught in a violent tremor, which causes panic amongst the entire villagers.

"Naruto get out here now! And Nine Tails you stay right where you are!" Minato was past his limit, only a sheer force of will power was keeping the fox in Kushina, and him from collapsing.

"NA... RU... TO...!" Kushina gives one more push with all her might.

"Okay the baby is out, Minato seal it now!" Biwako is holding the new born baby, Kushina faints from sheer exhaustion. Minato uses the last of his strength to reset the seal, the Fox's force begins to weaken, eventually fading away. Minato almost passes out from exhaustion as well.

"I never though I'd see both parents fainting from a child birth." A slight smile pops up, but that smile doesn't last long. Biwako's eyes suddenly widen. "Oh no." A blood red aura begins to radiate off Naruto, Naruto starts to become more aggressive.

"Oh no, the Nine Tails is sending it's chakra into Naruto, I have to stop it before it can cause any harm." The fox is sending it's chakra through the umbilical code. Before the Chakra could do any harm to Naruto or anyone nearby. Biwako cuts the umbilical code.

The Red Chakra starts to die down, Naruto calms down and falls to sleep. As the Red Chakra fades, a spiral seal like that on Kushina's stomach also suddenly appears on Naruto's stomach. Biwako is speechless, she can't say anything. Just what is with the seal appearing on Naruto's stomach, follow the life of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Altered Universe of Naruto**

**Arc 1 Journey to the Land of Waves**

**Chapter 1 Enter Naruto Uzumaki**

**The Present Day**

**Inside the village**

Twelve years have passed since Naruto's birth, and the appearing of a seal on his stomach.

Naruto is now attending the Ninja Academy, a place were young people dream of becoming Ninja and reach their ultimate goal. Naruto is in one of the Academy classrooms, Naruto is sat at a desk studying. {So tomorrow is the Graduation Exam, this year I've decided to take it. I could have taken the exam in the last three years, but I didn't feel ready for it, not that I wasn't confident. I just felt like it wasn't the right time to take the graduation exam, however, I feel different this year.} Naruto concentrating on his work.

***In this Universe, Naruto is the opposite to how he started in the Manga/Anime. In this universe, he is hard working from the start, Naruto is far more intelligent, so written tests won't stress him out. In this Universe, Sasuke will find it very difficult to make Naruto look inferior, in which they get on much better, but still being rivals.***

Another voice speaks out within Naruto's subconscious, in which only he can hear. {Naruto, if you failed after all the work you've done, I'd be very disappointed in you. I wouldn't be able to take you seriously again.} The voice was feminine, which spoke politely.

{Kya, I wouldn't forgive myself either, especially with my Mom not letting skip homework, and the amount of training I've done.} Naruto grins, which usually tends to be almost from ear to ear.

A twenty-four hour Digital Clock on the wall, turns 15:00. The class tutor **((Iruka Sensei)) **at the front of the classroom stands up. "Alright class, it's now time to tidy up, then you can go home. Also to those of you taking the Graduation Exam, make sure to be at the Academy by 9:00 tomorrow morning." After Iruka finished, the students all stand up and began tidying their places, before heading out to go home.

* * *

**Ten minutes later, Academy Playground**

After tidying up the class room, the student all leave the Academy and walk out onto the Academy playground, Naruto comes out and stretches his arms and legs. "Ahh… it feels good to be able to move freely again." Naruto relaxes.

{Well, if you pass the exam you won't have to sit in a class room for a long while.} Kya trying to motivate Naruto.

Naruto grins. "Thanks for the motivation, I'll defiantly pass tomorrow's exam." Naruto closes his eyes.

Two boys approach Naruto. "Oh look at that, the freak of nature speaks to himself again." The first boy who spoke was Fat**.** "So, what were you and your imaginary girlfriend talking about." The Fat boy said smugly.

Naruto turns towards the boys, Naruto firmly holds his ground "It's nothing I'd tell you two, it's a secret." Naruto folds his arms.

The Second boy grins spitefully, this kid was skinny "If you're not telling us, it means she not real, or she's trapped inside you. If she is inside you, that makes you a freak, a monster." The boy nastily said.

Some of the other kids surrounding Naruto begin to laugh at Naruto, Naruto starts looking down as he begins closing his eyes. "What was your dream again? To become Hokage**.** Well let me tell you something, I hate to break it to you, but Hokage don't have imaginary friends, they're not freaks or monsters like you.

The kids surrounding Naruto laugh more, but Naruto just turns away and begins running out of the play ground. "That's right run away you freak…!" The Fat Kid shouts out, all the other kids do the same calling Naruto a freak or a monster.

That was just some of the Academy kids, not all off them are laughing, one kids with a puppy on his head **(Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru)** look on. {Those stupid morons know nothing about Naruto, he's much stronger for walking away from you idiots. I know Naruto will show you all up in the future.} Kiba though. Kiba gets on fine with Naruto, yeah he and Naruto do get into fights, but Kiba does respect Naruto.

A girl also looks **(Amaru) **She is wearing a cream jumpers, blue shorts and a blue bandana with some short red bangs coming out of. {Oh Naruto, you're no monster in my eyes. If only I could bring up the courage to talk to you, to tell you how I feel about you.} Amaru thought as she watches Naruto run away.

* * *

**The Village Streets**

Naruto stops running and begins walking down the village streets away from the Academy. {I just have to endure this pain, just for a little longer. I just have to endure it.} Though Naruto is depressed about the bullying.

{I'm so sorry Naruto, if only I wasn't born, you wouldn't be going through this misstatement if it weren't for my existence.} Kya spoke with guilt.

Naruto shakes his head and snaps out of his depression. "Don't ever say that, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for the selfishness of others, I'm glad I have you, with you I've never been lonely. As much as it hurts to be brand by others, I won't let it stop me or slow me down." Naruto speaking seriously.

Kya sounded relieved. { ***Sigh!*** Thanks Naruto, I'm happy you don't see me as a burden.} Naruto begins to smile, and carries on his way back home.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later: Uzumaki Household.**

Near the middle of the Village Naruto reaches the house he lives at and enters. "I'm home Mom!" upon entering Naruto takes off his shoes.

Naruto walks into the dining room, Kushina is sat down at the dining table. "Oh, welcome home Naruto.' Kushina smiles proudly. 'So tomorrow is the Graduation Exam, this year you're taking it aren't you? So Naruto, I know you can do it, please do your best." Kushina is becoming excited about here Son becoming a Ninja.

Naruto smiles confidence. "After all the studying you've made me do, how can I fail? Plus with the training I've been doing." Naruto grins as he folds his arms.

Kushina grins, which is a big as Naruto's. "Well your dream is to become the Hokage. Being Hokage is more than about just being strong in battle, you also have to be smart and wise. Sometimes you will be put under pressure to do the right thing, or to make the correct decisions. Lastly never let your confidence get the better of you, confidence is fine, but over confidence will lead you into trouble." Kushina lecturing Naruto.

Naruto sits at the dining table with Kushina. "I remember perfectly, especially with you pounding me when I forgot, or Kya reminding me. However, I won't ever let my confident get the better of me.' Naruto as been taught by both his Mother Kushina and Father Minato.

Kushina's is very proud of Naruto. "Naruto don't ever forget that lesson. I want you to become a proud, strong, kind, wise Hokage, just like your Father Minato, and like the Third Hokage." Kushina encouraging Naruto.

Naruto looks down towards the table. "I want to be as strong as my Dad, and mostly I want to be as kind and as wise as the Third Hokage." Naruto speaking with great admiration towards the Third Hokage.

**Next time I Will be Hokage**

* * *

**Trivia Section**

**#1 Story:** The story will follow the Canon Story, with some branching off. I at some point will branch of the Canon story with some of my own Filler, but will connect back with the Canon story. Also this story will include Filler, Movie and a few OCs Kya being one.

**#2 Crossover:** I have intentions, to do some crossover within the story, crossovers with other Anime, Animations, Games etc. Those could come in the form of references, or actual characters appear from other worlds.

**#3** **OC':** I'm limit major OC characters to 3 with Kya being one of them. Minor OC's will act as enemies to be eventually killed off.


	2. Chapter 2: I Will be Hokage

**Altered Universe of Naruto**

**Arc 1 Journey to the Land of Waves**

**Chapter 2 I Will be Hokage**

The next morning has come, Naruto is getting ready to set off towards the Ninja Academy, where he will take the upcoming Graduation Exam. If Naruto can pass the exam, he will finally begin his life as a shinobi.

Naruto is near the front door of the house, he is putting on his shoes. After putting them on he stands up. "Right Mom I'm now heading off to the Academy. The next time you see me I'll be a Genin." Naruto grins with confidence.

Kushina walks up to Naruto from within the dining room. "I am proud of how hard you've worked Naruto, I wish you the best of luck in the exam." Kushina said with a bright smile. After that Naruto leaves the house.

**Village Streets**

Naruto exits the house out into the village streets, Naruto looks up to his right, towards a mountain with four stone faces carved onto it. These are of the Hokage from the left: The First Hokage, the Second Hokage, the Third Hokage and the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto looks at the faces of the Third and Fourth Hokage with admiration. "One day my face will be up there as well, along with my Dad and the Third." Naruto begins walking towards the mountion, as that is the direction of the Ninja Academy.

**Hokage Mansion**

Meanwhile in the Hokage Mansion, Minato is sitting in a lounge area, he is talking with Biwako and the Third Hokage **(Hiruzen Sarutobi)**. Biwako and Hiruzen act as advisors for Minato.

Hiruzen is the first to talk. "The Village is doing well Minato, and soon we'll have new faces amongst our shinobi ranks, all with dreams all worthy and unique in their own special ways." Hiruzen speaks proudly of the young Academy Students. "So how is Naruto doing with the Academy?" Hiruzen asks with curiosity.

Minato grins. "Naruto is doing very well, this year he plans to take the graduation exam, so hopefully he will pass. Despite the problems he's had with the villagers, Naruto has pushed on with a hundred percent effort." Minato spoke with pride.

Biwako is concerned. "The villagers don't trust Naruto, they fear him because of the new Demon Fox that is sealed within him. Does Naruto know of the Demon within? Is there any danger of it taking over his body and turning on the village." Biwako concerned for Naruto and the villagers' safety.

Minato smiles with confidence. "Naruto is fully aware of the Demon Fox within himself. There is nothing to worry about, Naruto and the fox, that he as called Kya are close friends. I've no fear of Kya going rogue and taking over Naruto's body." Minato closes his eyes.

Hiruzen smiles. "I amazes me, though born from the Nine Tails' chakra, Naruto has already had an influence on Kya's life. I get the feeling those two will prove to be a powerful pair, if they can learn to combine their strength." Hiruzen said, in a positive tone.

**Academy Classroom**

Back to the Academy, Naruto is entering the classroom he was in the day before. In all of the classrooms the seats and tables are in rows, the rows forward being lower down, there are three seats and tables on each row, each allowing up to three students each to sit at, allowing up to twenty seven students per class.

Naruto came in from the far left of the room at the back of the class, he walks to the far right middle row table. Naruto then spots another boy with black hair, a blue t-shirt and white shorts. "So it looks like you're taking the exam as well this year, be sure not to show off so much you forget what you're doing, Sasuke." Naruto grins.

Sasuke looks back at Naruto. "Oh I thought you'd have chickened out again this year, I'm almost glad you didn't, almost." Sasuke smiles back.

Naruto puts his right fist next to his right cheek. "Well even if you do pass, I have no intentions of losing to you." Naruto still sees Sasuke as a rival.

Sasuke closes his eyes. "I'd like to see you try Naruto, just don't expect me to go easy on you." Sasuke is accepting Naruto as a rival.

After Naruto and Sasuke greet, two girls come running into the class room. The first girl as long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail **((Ino Yamanaka.))** "Looks like I win again, you're really slow Sakura." Ino said in a gloating manner.

**((Sakura Haruno))** objects to that. "Yeah right, I had to long a mile behind to spot you, I won!" Sakura shouts back.

Ino turns towards Sakura. "Stop being so delusional billboard braw." Ino mocking Sakura's forehead.

Sakura retorts. "You're the one being delusional Ino Pig." Sakura mocking at Ino's name.

Naruto looks at the two arguing girls. {It looked like they both got in at the same time to me, but to save each other their dignity I won't say anything.} Naruto grins.

After Naruto thought that, Ino and Sakura are right in front Naruto, Ino as a hold of Naruto right hand holding it with both of hers in front of her face. "Naruto, did you see who won?" Ino asked.

Sakura raises her right arm. "Naruto tell us who won, this is very important formation for us to know." Sakura demanding to know.

Naruto's eyes become white circles with black rings on the outside. "I don't know! I didn't see who came in first!" Naruto shouted.

Ino smiles at Naruto. "Then decided who came in first, just randomly pick one of us, so who won?" Ino asking Naruto to pick a winner.

Naruto comes under pressure. {Damn it, now I have to chose, but If I pick one the other one will kill me.} Naruto sweats slightly. "Okay then, but this is random, I say Ino!" Naruto sweats more, picking Ino as the winner.

Ino then throws her arms around Naruto hugging him. "Thank you, I knew I was superior to Sakura, thanks Naruto." Ino grins wildly.

Shook hits Sakura she lowers her head. Her eyes become white circles with black rings. {Damn you Naruto picking her, I won't forgive you for this betrayal!} Sakura thought as she clenches her fists.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Sucks to be you Naruto, one of them is going to kill you later." Sasuke looks away.

Naruto looks to Sasuke. "Screw you Sasuke, you're lucky one them isn't going to kill you." Naruto said depressingly.

Iruka comes into the class room holding a clip board, he speaks out to the whole class. "Alright, those of you taking the exam, please wait in this room? When your name is called come to the exam room, the exam this year is the clone jutsu." Iruka informing the class.

Naruto begins to smile with confidence. {That's good, the Shadow Clone jutsu is one of my best jutsu.} Naruto is ready for the exam.

{Just remember not to let your confidence get the better of you.} Kya said, reminding Naruto.

After Iruka left the room, the two boys from yesterday approach Naruto, Ino and Sakura. The fat boy speaks. "Oh look, the freak of nature is taking the exam this year. What a waste of time, a demon like you will only fail, so just go home demon." The fat boy spoke smugly.

Naruto, Ino, Sakura and even Sasuke look towards the two boys. "Why don't you two take a walk of a pier, make it a long pier." Ino said seriously, defending Naruto.

The skinny boy respond. "Why are you defending the demon? He's only going to bring ruin to the village. The whole village knows it, why defend the piece of trash." He said spitefully.

Naruto starts to grins his teeth, Naruto's anger is beginning to build. "I'm defending him, because I know Naruto or the fox inside him wouldn't do such a thing, Naruto is more special than you two." Ino replied, she still has her arms around Naruto.

Sakura looks at the boys seriously. "Naruto may anger me at times, and can be an idiot. However Naruto is far more loyal than you two, I trust him more to protect us than I do you two." Sakura defends Naruto as well.

The fatboy grins. "So it looks like the demon as managed to manipulate two bitches to defend him, or are they too stupid to know?" Now insulting Ino and Sakura.

Naruto's anger continues to build. "You two are the most foolish pair of idiots I've ever laid my eyes on.' This time Sasuke spoke. 'Naruto and Kya are far more controlled than you two. If you fought Naruto and he fought back seriously you two would be sore for an entire week." Sasuke also defends Naruto.

Naruto's anger subsides. {That's the first time I ever heard anyone speak good about me, other than Mom, Dad, Iruka, Konohamaru and the Third Hokage. Having others accept me, it's impossible for me to descript the feeling, all I know is I don't want to ever lose the feeling.} Naruto smiles.

{Naruto, now you know you have people who do like you, who do care about you. This as proved it after so long, that others will accept you. So Naruto tell them your dream, and say it loud and with pride.} Kya encouraging Naruto to speak out.

Naruto's smile goes bigger and acts upon Kya encouragement. "You two are nothing but talk, the real trash around here. Unlike you two I have a goal, I will follow that goal until the end.' Naruto looks up to the boys, he is grinning. 'I am the son of the Fourth Hokage, I admire the Third Hokage, the Third helped give me my dream. One day I will be Hokage, that is my dream, I will never give and will not go back on my word, that is my ninja way, my path. I am Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto speaks with pride and passion.

Amaru is also in the class room her eyes widen. {Naruto is from the Uzumaki Clan?} This surprises her, meaning she never knew until now. {Then that means I'm not alone, I'm not the only Uzumaki left.} Amaru looks towards Naruto and blushes.

Iruka than calls out. "Naruto Uzumaki, please come to the exam room!" Iruka calls Naruto, Naruto leaves the class room.

As Naruto walks out the class room, most of the girls have love hearts in their eyes.

A girl with shoulder long dark blue hair **(Hinata Hyuuga)**, also as love hearts in her eyes. {Naruto is so cool, I makes my heart pound.} Hinata though.

Ino does. {Wow, I think I'm falling for Naruto.} Ino thought with her grinning smile.

Sakura is her thoughts. {Naruto was really cool, making those two look like the morons they are.} Sakura becoming more interested.

Two boys are sat on a table and Bench behind the beach Sasuke's sat at, one of them is Fa-, hm I mean large. **(Choji Akimichi)** "That was so cool, Naruto make me want to try harder." Choji inspired by Naruto.

The other is slender and has black hair tied up into a short high ponytail. **(Shikamaru Nara)** "So he's even more cool all of a sudden, I suppose it better than what those two are, but to me it sounds like a drag." Shikamaru said emotionlessly and lazily.

Kiba grins. {Looks like Naruto did humiliate those loser, it came sooner than I thought.} Kiba had already predicted Naruto humiliating the two bullies.

**Academy Exam Room**

Naruto Enters the Exam Room, Iruka is with another Jonin. They're sat at a table with headbands on the opposite side of the room from where Naruto entered. "Welcome Naruto I see you have decided to take the exam, you've always been a good student. I'm proud of the amount of work and effort you have put into your classes and training, I wish you luck Naruto." Iruka said proudly. "Now as a reminder, the Exam is Clone jutsu, if you're ready you can begin." Iruka reminding Naruto.

Naruto stands on the opposite side of the room as he readies himself, Naruto makes a hand Sign (or Hand Seal). Naruto begins to build his chakra up, Naruto crosses his fingers. "Alright, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a flash of smoke., Naruto multiplies into five perfect clones.

Iruka is every impressed with Naruto. "Wow, you made Shadow Clones that's a really advanced jutsu, well done Naruto. Though this was for the Clone Jutsu, I'll let it slide with the Shadow Clone. Well done Naruto, come and get your headband." Iruka passes Naruto.

Naruto goes up to the tables Iruka passes a head band, Naruto takes it, Iruka says one more thing. "I look forward to seeing you grow in the future Naruto." Iruka speaks very proudly of Naruto.

Naruto grins. "Thank Iruka Sensei, I swear I'll keep up the hard work." With that Naruto receives his head band and leaves the exam room.

**1 hour later, outside the in the Academy Playground**

Everyone who Graduated are all in the Academy playground, they have all become Genin. Iruka and Minato are present, looking on proudly of the young ninja.

Naruto decides he just wants to go home and leaves the playground. "I can't wait to show Mom my new head band. Tomorrow, I finally begin my journey to become Hokage." Naruto makes his way home.

**Next time Team 7 Friends or Foes**

**Trivia Section**

**#1 Altered Characters:** As you could see, the characters behave slightly different to the Anime/Manga, that was the intention. As you can see Naruto is accepted by some of the other students form the very start, even Sasuke. Plus he as more girls liking him from the start.

**#2 Other Stories:** Depending on how Arc 1 Goes, I may go off into different stories, using this stories altered characters. I have no definite plans yet.

**#3 Intended Crossovers:** I intend to add Crossover elements to this story. From other anime, like Dog Days, Bleach etc. Games, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Okami, Dynasty Warriors, etc. These will help open up new ideas for plot twist and such.

**#4 Amaru:** Those of you who watch or read or both of the Subbed Anime or Manga know that, the Uzumaki are know for their red hair. Though not the same red as Kushina it's still red. So Amaru will be of the Uzumaki clan to, as well as Sera from the fourth Movie.


	3. Chapter 3: Squad Seven

**Altered Universe of Naruto**

**Arc 1 Journey to the Land of Waves**

**Chapter 3 Squad Seven**

The day after the Graduation Exam, the academy students that passed the exam have all returned to the Ninja Academy.

**Flashback: Academy Exam Room**

Naruto receives his head band from Iruka. "Naruto, be sure to come back to the Academy tomorrow, tomorrow you will be put into a team of three, with two other Genin and a Jounin as Squad leade, so be sure to be here tomorrow." Iruka informs Naruto and every other student who passes the Exam.

**End Flashback**

{Today I'll be put into a team with two other Genin, and with a Jounin as leader, I just hope the team I get is reliable.} Naruto thought, hoping for a good team.

Iruka is at the front of the classroom, holding a clip board. "First off, I'd like to congratulate you all who passed the Exam, now you all know why you're here, but I'll explain once more. You are here so you can be put into teams of three, this is how it's always been, you will also have a Jounin to lead your team, with that being said, let's get this over with."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up Sakura, they're not going to let you on the same team as Naruto or Sasuke, you'd only slow them down." Ino trying to provoke Sakura, who is sat behind Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura turns to look back at Ino. "I've as much chance as you Ino, don't think you've won just yet." Sakura retorting.

{Whether Ino or Sakura are on my team, I don't mind as long as they down hinder the team.} Naruto through, after listening to Ino and Sakura.

"Squad Seven!' Iruka called. "The members are: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, you three are now Squad Seven."

Sakura stands up "Yay…!" Sakura cheers putting her arms in the air to show her victory.

"Oh lucky bitch, how come she gets both Naruto and Sasuke?" Ino looks at Sakura with flames in her eyes, showing her jealousy.

Sakura turns to Ino. "Oh I got both Naruto and Sasuke, you get neither." Sakura grinning evilly at Ino.

{*Sigh* I feel sorry for Ino, having to hear Sakura gloat over a victory like this. Ino, though you can't hear me, you have my sympathy.} Kya said in a humorous manner.

{Poor Ino, though it was a fair pick, well Sakura could either be a benefit or an hindrance.} Naruto responding to Kya in thought.

"Squad Eight! the Members are, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga, You three are now Squad Eight. Lastly Squad Nine! The members are, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, You three are now Squad Nine." Iruka finishes reading the Squads.

(Oh, I guess that means I can't be on the same team as Naruto. I really wanted to be with Naruto} Amaru thought in a depressed manner.

{Sakura you better keep your hands off Naruto!} Hinata's eyes flame up, quietly showing her jealousy.

"Now you know which Squad you belong to, now all that's left is for you to meet your Sensei's. Now, you lot won't be meeting your Sensei's until after twelve noon, so go and have your lunches, be sure to be back here by twelve noon, you're dismissed." Iruka gives the last bit of information to the students, as he dismisses them.

**A few hours later: Two hours after lunch.**

A few hours have passed, all the students have had their lunches, have met their teachers and have already left, that is except for Squad Seven. Squad Seven are still waiting for their teacher to show. "Oh come on already, where the hell is that idiot?!" Naruto shouted impatiently.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are sat at their table, Sakura looks towards Naruto. "Naruto don't be so impatient." Sakura calmly said.

Naruto looks back at Sakura. "Patience, we've been here for hours! How can you be so calm after waiting so long?!" Naruto responded.

Sakura looks down with no answer to give, after Naruto responded, a man with white hair comes into the class room, he as a mask covering the bottom of his face, he wears a head band, which is lowered to cover his left eye** ((Kakashi Hatake))**. "So you're the only ones left, I guess that means I'm your Squad leader. I'm sorry for being late, I had things to do before I could get here." Kakashi explains to Squad Seven.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stand up, instead of arguing they just follow the Jounin up to the roof top.

Squad Seven come up to one of the open roof tops in Konoha Village, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are sat on some steps, Kakashi is sitting on a rail. "Since we'll be working together from here on out, we need to know who you are, Ttell me about yourselves." Kakashi starting the introductions.

Sakura puts up hard right arm. "Well since you're asking us, it's only polite that you tell us your name first, it would give us an idea of how it's suppose to go." Sakura requests.

Kakashi stands up. "I suppose that a fair request, very well. My name is Kakashi Hatake, what I like? Well I like many things, what I dislike? That's a secret, my hobbies? I have many hobbies. as for goals and dreams? I don't feel like telling you. Now I've done it you now how it goes, so you in the middle, you begin first." Kakashi looking at Naruto, who is sat between Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto stands up, he as a huge smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I enjoy training and being with friends and family, I hate anyone who disrespect my friends, family and the Hokage. As for Hobbies, well I like to do many things, training one of them. As for dreams, I want to be the greatest Hokage, to do that I most gain the respect of everyone in the village." Naruto grins.

Kakashi nods once. {If Naruto is anything like his father and mother, Naruto's strength of will take him far.} Kakashi thought.

{Naruto is so cool, I think I'm falling for him now.} Sakura blushed, smiling to herself.

"Okay, you on Naruto's right." Kakashi looking towards Sakura.

Sakura stands up. "Yes, my name is Sakura Haruno, I enjoy reading and studying, I hate losing to Ino. My hobbies is to practice my Medical Ninjutsu, my dream, well I haven't thought about it much." Sakura blushes slightly from embarrassment.

{Medical Ninjutsu, that will make her an important member of the team, being a medical ninja she most have superb, if not perfect chakra control.} Kakashi thought, analysing what Sakura told him. "Now last but not least, you on Naruto's left." Kakashi looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke stands up. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really want to say anything more than that." Sasuke finishes and sits back down.

{With the Uchiha incident in his mind, can I do anything about that hatred? Sasuke could be a problem.} Kakashi thinking carefully about Sasuke. "Well it seems you all have something unique to the team, anyway, that's it for today, tomorrow we'll meet at the training grounds near the Konoha Memorial at 6:00, oh by the way you might want to skip breakfast, that's it." After that Kakashi dismisses them.

**The following morning 6:00: Training Field**

The next morning is here, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are arriving at the Training fields

"So we're all here, did any of you have trouble waking up?" Naruto looking at both Sasuke and Sakura asking.

"I'm not use to being up this early, so it was a little, well no use complaining now." Sakura answered looking around for Kakashi.

"Seems like Kakashi isn't here yet." Sasuke stating the obvious.

"Really Sasuke, are you sure he's not one of the trees?" Naruto responded sarcastically.

"Naruto you might want to be careful, he could be hiding under your feet, waiting to ambush you when you're not looking." Sasuke retorted.

"Why don't both of you just shut up? Stop wasting your energy arguing.' Sakura breaking up their arguing. 'If you both try to ignore me, I'll smash your faces through the ground." Sakura's eyes flame up, intimidating Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh wait, Naruto when did you get your new clothes? I can see they're newly made." Sakura notices Naruto wearing a new outfit.

Naruto is wearing a green flat jacket that Chuunin and Jounin wear, a dark blue, long sleeve sweater and pants, while he as blue shoes on his feet, Naruto as his head band on with his hair and bangs covering the top half of the headband like the Fourth Hokage.

"My Mum had it made especially for me, she told me I can wear it once I've passed the Graduation Exam.' Naruto answered Sakura. 'And no Sakura, this isn't the reason why I decided to take the Exam this year." Naruto brightly smiled.

"Hehehe, It never even came to mind Naruto, now that you told me, I now question your motive for taking the exam this year." Sakura grins.

"Damn,' Naruto slouches. 'I should have kept quiet." Naruto puts his head down, Sakura just smiles.

**Four hours later.**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are still waiting for Kakashi, Sakura is sat down on her knees asleep, Naruto is stood up with is arms folded, asleep. Sasuke is stood up and is fully awake.

"Oh hi guys sorry I'm late." Kakashi in a puff of smoke appears in front of Squad Seven.

Naruto is awake again. "Hey it's about time you got here, what the damn hell were you doing all this time? Picking daisies!" Naruto shouted with anger.

Sakura stands up. "I'm with Naruto, it's almost noon? So aren't we supposed to begin doing missions?" Sakura asked with annoyance in her tone.

"Not quite,' Kakashi quickly answered. 'you see, out of all the gradates only nine can become Genin, the rest go back to the academy. Today I'll be testing you to see if you have what it takes to be shinobi." Kakashi spoke seriously.

"So the probability of us failing is very high." Sasuke realising the situation.

"That's right.' Kakashi responded, as he starts to hold up two bells. "Your assignment is simple, get the two bells before twelve noon." Kakashi giving the objective of their assignment.

Though Kakashi was late, Squad Seven will undergo a test to see whether they'll become Genin or be sent back to the Academy. The pressure is already on, can Squad Seven pass or will they fail?

**To be Continued**


End file.
